


Blood Moon Ball

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blood Moon Ball rolls around and Tom comes up to earth and goes to the high school, walking up to the two best friends with his infamous smirk of a grin. Though, this time, he's not asking Star out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is a role play that my girlfriend, Lynn, and I have done. I thought it was cute and short enough to just be a one shot, so~ Yay, Tomco!

Running his fingers through his slicked back hair, Tom smirked in the mirror. He looked damn good, no one could deny that. His horns were recently polished and his teeth were just sharpened that week. Humming, he adjusted his tie and flattened his suit then picked up his three lensed sunglasses and left the palace, climbing into the chariot waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. Once the chariot had broken through the earth's crust into the school parking lot, Tom got out and entered the school, fire left behind in his steps. Looking around (and receiving all types of stares), Tom grinned when he found the person he was looking for.  
Strolling up to Star and Marco, his devilish grin grew as he simply greeted with, "Hello~" he ignored the annoyed grunt he got from Star, his shielded eyes focused on the brunet boy.  
Marco was in a middle of a conversation with his best friend when it was interrupt he grew annoyed. He quickly threw up both his hands in a karate chop position and narrowed his eye. "Stay away from Star, you predator!"  
He let out groan, taking off his glasses and rolling his eyes. "I'm not here for Star." He stated, shaking his head.  
"You're not?" The blonde mentioned questioned, turning to raise a brow at him.  
"No." Tom grinned at Marco, stepping closer to him, "I'm here for you~ Have you ever heard of the Blood Moon Ball, Marco?"  
Marco took a step away from him. "I’ve heard the blood moon. Not a Blood Moon Ball?" He furrowed his eyebrows at the demon. "Why?"  
"Oh! It's a ball that comes around every six hundred and sixty-seven years! Partners go to the ball together and if the blood moon's light lands on you while you're dancing, your souls are meant to be together forever! Or something on those lines, at least." Star narrowed her eyes at the pink haired male. "/Anyway/." Tom reached out and took Marco's hand, "I want you to be my partner this year~!"  
Marcos eyes widen as he rapidly looked at their hands and then back up at Tom, "Right well, can't really do that me and Star was gonna hang out, plus ew. I’m not going to a "ball” with my best friend’s ex, that's just a dick move."  
Tom looked at Star with narrowed eyes, "Star, cancel your plans to hang out with Marco, you literally live with him. And tell him to go with me."  
Star's eyes were as big as saucers. With a squeal, she took Marco's arm and began shaking him violently, "MARCO, YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH TOM!”  
"Ah! Okay okay! Stop shaking me!" He pulled away then looked back at tom."Fine I’ll go to the ball with you, just..go now everyone is staring!" Marco took yet another step back.  
Tom chuckled softly, letting go of Marco's hand finally. "Wonderful! I trust you'll have him ready by ten 'r so?" He asked, looking at the girl again.  
Star was practically bouncing, "Yes, yes, yes! He'll be ready!"  
Nodding, Tom turned and left, going back in his charity and back to the underworld.  
Marco glared over at Star, "What the heck was that star?? Did you seriously just set me up with demon boy just now?"  
Star held her cheeks in her hands, "AAAAH!" She squealed, "Yes! Come on," she took Marco's hand tightly in her's and began running down the hall, "We're going home right now to make sure you're ready in time!"  
Marco stumbled as he tries to keep up."Wait, wait, wait, careful!" He yelled, "I don't wanna go I don't like Tom!"  
"You have to! You don't have a choice!" She squealed, throwing open the doors and hurrying down the sidewalk toward their house.  
"okay okay!" He whined. When they got to the house he whined again going upstairs.  
"Go take a shower right now!" She shouted, shoving him into the bathroom.  
"what is your problem?? It's just a dance!" He yelled as he went to the bathroom, locking the door.  
"It's not! It's the Blood Moon Ball! She shouted then ran to Marco's room to look for clothing.  
He sighs as he stripped, getting in the shower. "Don't pick out anything ridiculous."  
"I'm going out to buy you a tux!" She shouted as she ran out of the house, stopping in the kitchen to grab Marco's mom's purse.  
"No wait!" He yelled, when there was no response he groaned, "Ugh."  
Star came back about forty minutes later with a suit. "I'm back with your tuxedo~!"  
Marco was wrapped up in a towel when Star came back. "well give it to me already"  
"Not-uh! You can put it on closer to ten, don't want you ruining it before the ball!”  
He went over, sitting on his bed and crossing his legs. "This is stupid, Star.."  
"No! It's great!”  
Marco stares up at his friend for a moment. "Star..Why do you want me to be with your ex so badly?"  
"BECAUSE!" She got extremely close to Marco, their noses touching even, "Gaaaay booooys."  
Marco blinked, looking at the princess funny."Really, Star...Really?"  
"Aaaaahahaha~!"  
Marco groans as he laid back. "Whatever."  
Star bounced in place for a moment before spinning in a circle and running to her room.  
Marco sat back up, he couldn't believe what was happening, it was just ridiculous  
"I'll come back when it's time to get dressed! Go nap!" Star shouted from her bedroom.  
"I don't need naps! I’m a misunderstood bad boy!"  
"Bad boys nap too~!"  
"Fiiiine!" He groaned as he laid back in bed. He laid there, still, for a while before slowly dozing off.  
Star busied herself with Star stuff while the time pasted. At around nine thirty, she burst into Marco's room and ripped off his blanket. "Are you awake!?"  
Marco is a light sleeper so when star came in yelling he flinched, jumping up "Nooooo."  
"Good~! Time to get dressed and to do your hair!"  
Marco decided it’s stupid to pout while getting ready so with a sigh he got up out of bed. "Fine."  
Star beamed at him and left the room for him to get changed.  
When Star left, Marco got up and stripped what he was wearing before he started to put on the tux.  
After a few minutes, Star popped back in, "Ya done getting on clothing~?"  
"Yup," he said while he was straightening his bow tie in the mirror.  
Coming over, she grinned and took his wrist, yanking him to the bathroom yet again. "Now we gotta do your hair~!"  
"Uggggggh, my hair is fine!" He groaned as he was yanked to the bathroom.  
"No, it's not!" She wet a comb then began pulling it through his hair, "It needs to be perfect!"  
“Star, when this is all over I’m going to put a pillow over your face and see what happens."  
Star laughed brightly, "Why would you do that? The pillow goes /under/ my head, not over it!"  
"...You’ll see, Star. You'll see..."  
Just as she finished, the sound of a horse neighing caught her ear. "He's heeerrrreeee~!" Star took Marco's hand and dragged him to her own room. As expected, Tom was standing on the balcony, his chariot behind him, floating beside the railing.  
"Star! Stop dragging me around like that!" He yelled as he was pulled into the room to see tom. Well..here we go.  
Tom smirked as Star brought Marco to him. "Have fuuuun~!" She closed her balcony doors and dropped the curtains.  
Holding out his hand for Marco's, Tom said, "You clean up nicely~"  
"More like Star cleaned me up, she is so obsessed with this whole thing," he growled but he held his hand out.  
"I'm not surprised honestly." He chuckled and took Marco's hand gently in his own warm, pink tinted one. Walking back to the chariot, he opened the door and helped Marco inside then climbed in after and shut the door. "Here, you'll have to wear this," he stated, holding out a sugar skull mask.  
"Why?" He asked as he grabbed the mask, looking over it, "It’s cool."  
"No humans allowed. It's a magic mask, it'll mask your human..ish..stuff. And it is cool."  
"Well.." He tied the mask on. "This is so stupid."  
The mask got hot for a moment then cooled off again. When it was cooled, it no longer felt like he was wearing it. "Oh come on, relax. You'll have fun."  
"I’m going to a ball in the underworld, with my best friend’s ex boyfriend. I just feel a little uncomfortable I wasn't even given a choice. Star kind of forced me into this, I don't even know much about you, just that you have anger issues."  
Tom shrugged, "Don't think about it like that. Think of it as you were chosen by a prince to go to a very special ball with and a princess helped you get ready for said ball."  
"....This really is gay," he mumbled. "This is a girl’s fantasy not mine. But I guess it won’t be so bad." He shrugged a bit, "Maybe it will be fun."  
"Ah, everyone's a girl to an extent." He chuckled, slinging an arm around Marco's shoulders. "And it will be fun! Promise~!"  
"Sounds great," he said. Grabbing his hand, he lifting it over his head, "No touching, Tom."  
Tom squinted at him, puffing his cheeks. "Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You better be able to dance, by the way."  
"Yes, I know how to dance, I use to have dance lessons before I started martial arts."  
"...That's gay."  
"Shut up, you’re gay, you ass," he growled.  
"I am not." He snorted at him.  
"Do you even know the meaning of gay? You're literally taking another man to the ball. THE BALL. Do you have any idea how gay that is?"  
"I am not gay," he frowned at Marco.  
"Well, I’m not gay either so I’m not dancing with anyone."  
"We're dancing together."  
"No. No we're not. I’m not dancing with you." He crossed his arms.  
"Yes, you are. Come on, Marco, relax."  
"You can't tell me what to do, I agreed going to the ball with you, not dancing. And that's final."  
"You have to dance with me at the end of the ball. That's final."  
Marco glares over at the demon, "...Make me."  
Tom smirked at him, "You're really telling the prince of the underworld that?"  
"Yes. Yes I am. I’m not going to dance with a little gay demon."  
"I'm not gay!" He shouted, glaring now.  
"Neither am I! So I’m not dancing with you!"  
"You don't have to be gay to dance with me!"  
"Ugh, forget this. I can't stand to be alone with you too long, I’m calling Star to get me," he said pulling out his phone.  
Tom took Marco's phone and put in his pocket, "No!"  
"..." Marco clinched his hands into fists but calmed down and looked away.  
The chariot stopped and the door swung open. Tom climbed out then waited for Marco and closed the door.  
Marco just stood with his arms crossed. “They better have good snacks."  
"...Nothing you'll think is good."  
"Greeeeat." He said sarcastically as he walks with Tom to the entrance.  
"Just act like it's fun, would you?"  
"I am having fun," he said plainly as they entered inside.  
"You are?" Tom turned his head to raise a brow at Marco.  
"Yes, I’m having so much fun with you."  
"...Are you being sarcastic?"  
"No, why would I be sarcastic? Having you tell me what to do and calling me gay is so fun."  
Tom stopped walking and blankly stared at him. He really wasn’t good at deciphering sarcasm.  
Marco stopped and looked back at the demon. "Okay. I’m sorry, can we just get this dance over with?"  
"I'm really not sure if you're being sarcastic or not.”  
"I’m not being sarcastic when I’m saying sorry." He said as he walked into the dance, looking around. "This is cool."  
Tom squinted for a moment then followed in, smiling politely.  
"So uh-- what are we supposed to do at a ball in the underworld?"  
"Like you do in any other ball?"  
"Pffft, do I look like a guy who goes to balls?" He asked as he walked to the snack bar.  
"Well, you said you can dance, I don't know."  
Marco sighed as he looked back at tom."Is dancing the only thing to do here?"  
"Well. It is a /dance/."  
"Fine, let’s dance." He went over, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.  
He gasped, grinning, "Really?"  
"Yes really." He stopped in the middle of the room putting an arm on his shoulder.  
Tom's grin mellowed to a smile as he placed his hand on Marco's hip. Waiting to find the beat for a moment, Tom took the lead and began dancing smoothly with Marco, all three eyes locked with his.  
Marco made an embarrassed expression, he really didn't expect being so close to him.  
Leaning closer, Tom spoke into Marco’s ear, "Relax~ you're stiff as a board."  
"I can't help it..I don't like having your hands on me.."  
He huffed, leaning back to squint at Marco in an annoyed manner.  
"Don't look at me like that," he growled pulling away. "I’m done."  
"What!?" He snapped, taking Marco's wrist tightly, digging his nails into his skin, his eyes going all white.  
"Jesus fucking Christ all I said was I was done!" He whimpered.  
"You are such a /brat/!" Tom shouted but did remove his nails from his skin, simply holding his wrist tightly.  
"If I’m such a brat then why are you forcing me into this stupid dance!?" He yelled, trying to pull away.  
"Because! I wanted to go with you! Why do you so desperately not want to go with me? Why do you hate me so much?"  
"I don't hate you! I just barely know you! The only thing I know about you is that you’re an angry asshole!"  
"You're the reason I'm angry right now! Maybe if you'd actually get to know me and not just be a little bitch, this would be a pleasant dance!"  
By this time people was already staring at the two making a scene. "You know what? Fuck you! This whole time you never once put the way I feel about this into consideration and it pisses me off!"  
"I know how you feel! You don't like me because you don't know me and you don't want to be here! I'm sorry that you don't want to be here at this life time of an event with me but that's to damn bad!" He panted for a moment before letting go of Marco's wrist completely, forcing himself to calm down. "Look, fine. Whatever." Shoving past the brunet, he snapped his fingers, summoning his chariot, "This was stupid, come on."  
Marco stopped, rubbing at his wrist. He was trying not to whimper as he stared at the chariot before shaking his head."no. I don't want to leave."  
Tom stiffened, standing there and counting backwards from ten until he could clearly speak. Turning around, he glared, "Why? You don't want to be here but you don't want to leave! What do you want?"  
"That. That's exactly what I wanted, for you to ask me what I want instead of assuming what I wanted."  
Tom was practically vibrating at this point but his glare mellowed down for the most part. "Okay, fine. What would you like to do, Marco?"  
"Well, since we're already here I guess I’d like it if you'd talk to me before we start dancing."  
"You were the one that asked to dance!" He pointed out with a huff. Waving his hand, the chariot disappeared.  
"I know I just..felt awkward just standing there--" he said, rubbing his arm.  
"We can talk while dancing so we don't look like complete losers."  
Marco walks over to Tom."I’m sorry, I just feel weird having a practically stranger putting his hands on me but okay, I guess we can dance anyways."  
"You're the one making it weird." He shook his head and walked over to the Dj, requesting more dancy music instead of ballroom music. He agreed and dub step music began playing and bright lights flashed all about. Walking back to Marco, he raised an eyebrow at him, "There. No touching."  
"Thank you, Tom, I very much appreciate it," he said with a smile. "Let’s dance.”  
Tom felt his cheeks heat up but blew it off as annoyance. Smiling back, he nodded. "Given that I am a prince, I don't really know how to dance to this type of music."  
"C'mon man, I’ll show you." He grabbed the demon’s hand and pulled him back in the spot they were before. "Just..Randomly move your weird body."  
"My body's not weird." He stated with a frown, taking his hand back, "And what about no touching?"  
"That was your hands. I’m okay with hands."  
Tom reached out and poked Marcos nose with a smirk of sorts.  
Marco blushed a bit when his nose was poked, just making him smile.  
Tom just sort of swayed his hips as he stepped side to side in beat to the song, honestly not knowing how to dance to it.  
"So..Can you please tell me why you wanted to go to the ball with me and not Star?"  
"Uuuh..." He slowly looked elsewhere then back at Marco and shrugged, "I don't know."  
"That really explains a lot." Marco sighed but continued to dance.  
"She's my ex girlfriend and you seem like a pretty cool guy? Or at least not as incompetent as most humans."  
"..Thanks? But like, you’re hot. And not gay, you could of picked out any girl you wanted."  
"I have three eyes and pink skin and hair, Marco." He snorted, smirking lightly, "You think that's hot?"  
"What?? Are you kidding? The makes you even more hot..strangely."  
Tom chuckled and shook his head, "Sure you're not gay?"  
"I’m as gay as you are." He rolled his eyes.  
"Well, let's make it even~ You think I'm so hot and I think you're absolutely adorable looking."  
He blushed as his dancing slowed into small swaying.  
Tom continued his own in-beat dancing, smirking happily at Marco.  
Marco keeps blushing but he did smile by mistake, "D-don’t look at me like that."  
"But you're cute~ I mean, your face is almost as pink as mine."  
He stopped dancing as he covered his face. "dammit..."  
Tom laughed, raising his hands, "Okay, okay, I'll stop."  
"Can we do a regular ball dance now?" He asked, pulling his hands away.  
"Oh so now you want to be close and touching?"  
"Do you want to dance or not?" He asked as he crossed his arm.  
Tom grinned, nodding his head, "Yes! I do!"  
"Then what are you waiting for? Go tell the Dj guy to put on something different."  
"Okay." He turned and walked back to the Dj. The demon seemed annoyed but wasn't going to be defiant to Tom so switched on a tango song. Coming back to Marco, he held out his hand with the devilish smirk he owned so greatly, "Shall we dance?"  
Marcos eyes widen only slightly but soon he gave a sly grin. "You’re playing a dangerous game with this one, Tom." He said in an almost seductive tone before he threw his hand into Tom’s with sass.  
His smirk widened as he gripped Marco’s hand and yanked him straight against his chest, his other hand instantly going and holding him tightly at the very low of his back. "I like playing dangerous~"  
Marco wanted to play it cool so he just wiggled his eyebrows in a flirtatious way. "Then let’s play, big boy."  
His lips parted enough so that his smirk was showing off his spiked teeth. "Let's." And with that, Tom instantly began dancing furiously with the other boy, his eyes never trailing from his face. Though, it did trail from his eyes to his mouth and back again couple times.  
Marco just follows all of Tom’s steps and moves, doing all he can. He was mostly glancing down at the feet so he didn't notice the demon staring at him.  
Tom suddenly took away his hand from around Marco so he could fling him out in a spin then pulled him back, pulling him even closer than before and dipping him backwards, his hips grinding against Marco’s. "You know, you should look at me more often." He purred.  
Marco blinked before looking up at tom with a bit of a blush. "Oh, right." He then locked his eyes with him. Suddenly a large ray of red light glared onto both Tom and Marco, "Wh-whoa, what's happening??"  
Tom blushed, his expression going blank for a moment before he grinned again. "The ray of the blood moon lands on two souls that are destined for each other in their lives while at the Blood Moon Ball."  
"..." Marco blushes, looking down at their feet before looking back up at Tom with a smile. "The dance isn't over yet~"  
"Of course not," he stood back straight and leaned close, whispering into Marco's ear, "We haven't even made it to my bedroom yet~"  
Marco flinched at the comment, his face burning brightly red. "o-oh" he said softly.  
Tom chuckled softly, leaning back to an appropriate space, "Am I allowed to kiss you, Marco?"  
He looks off to the side to think for a moment, they were supposedly soul bonded and he always wanted to try kissing..he nodded, "Yes.”  
His eyebrows perked in a surprised but then smiled softly. Gently, he cupped Marco's cheek and softly pressed their lips together, his head tilted to the side just slightly.  
Marco made a very soft whimper when their lips touch but he relaxed into the kiss.  
After a minute or so, he parted their lips and gently pressed their foreheads together. "If I can be honest. I have been very..fascinated with you lately. Past few weeks lately. That's why I asked you to the ball."  
"Oh, finally I get the truth from you," the brunette chuckled softly while they were so close. "I’m pretty sure we're suppose to dance while the blood moon is on us."  
"We are dancing," he stated softly, pressing their lips together in another short kiss.  
After the kiss he looked up at him. "You know..I liked being around you but I felt like you were too intimidating, I’m just kind of scared of you.."  
"Good. The prince of the underworld is to be feared." Tom reached over from his cheek and ran his fingers through Marco's hair.  
"Oh, it’s like that, huh? I have to fear the prince..well, won’t that be fun?”  
He chuckled, glancing behind Marco then back at him, "Would you like to go to my room now?"  
"Your..Y-your room? " He thought quickly but nodded. "Sure, I'd like to see your room, man."  
Tom grinned at Marco and quickly headed out of the ballroom, taking the other's hand, and into a darkened hallway, lit only by candles on the walls. It was his palace afte rall. Marco looked side to side at every candle passed as he grew a bit worried. Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea.  
After a few several minutes of hurrying through different halls and turns, they finally arrived at his room. It was unsurprisingly gorgeous and huge. Closing the door behind them, Tom dragged Marco to the bed and pushed him onto it then began undoing his tie.  
Marco stiffened when tom started undoing his tie. He want to say something but he wasn't sure what to say, he both wanted this to happen and then again he wanted to run."I’m..I-I'm a virgin"  
Tom stopped and stared at Marco with a blank expression. "...Yeah? And?" He asked slowly, looking genuinely confused.  
"Well...we are gonna have sex aren’t we?"  
He continued to stare, his eyes slowly getting wider and his cheeks redder. "Oh, uh- I um.." His pointed ears flattened back against his head, "I wasn't planning on it? If you want to, then okay."  
"Whoa." He blushed as he quickly stood up, "I’m extremely embarrassed so um, no." He chuckled nervously as he moved away from him.  
“No, no!" He took Marco's arm and pushed him back on the bed. "You're sleeping here tonight."  
"Wait, are you serious?? " He asked after he fell onto the bed and sat up again.  
"Yes." He smiled and continued undressing.  
Marco groaned soft, this boy surely does what he wants, why fight it? Besides, his bed is extremely soft. With a smile he took off his coat.Tom shamelessly stripped to the nude then climbed into bed with a wide yawn. Honestly, he really was tired. Marco didn't even notice him, he was too busy getting his last shoe off, then he stood up and dropped his pants, staying in his boxers he crawled into the bed. With a snap of Tom’s fingers, all the light in the room vanished, leaving them in pitch blackness.  
"Whoa." Marco slipped under the covers trying not to fall off the bed.  
Tom set his arm out on the mattress so that Marco laid on top of it when he got back in bed. Slowly, he pulled Marco backwards and laid on his side so that his chest and Marco’s back were pressed together, wrapping his other arm around him at his hip area. Marco’s eyes widen when he was pulled close, his face going red, he didn't freak out. He just hugged tom’s arms and smiled. Tom laid there with half lidded eyes for a little while before nuzzling into Marco’s neck and falling asleep.


End file.
